nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Red Pikmin
Red Pikmin are a type of Pikmin in the ''Pikmin'' series. They are the only Pikmin that can withstand fire in the series (besides Bulbmin that appears in Pikmin 2.); they are also known to be slightly more powerful than Yellow, Blue, and White Pikmin. Each Pikmin color has a special trait; in the case of Red Pikmin, their trait is a long nose. The red pikmin's special ability is fire. Red Pikmin are the first type of Pikmin Captain Olimar finds when he arrives in Pikmin and Pikmin 2 and Hey! Pikmin. In Pikmin 3, Yellow Pikmin are the first encountered during the introduction but Red are the first encountered by Alph. Games *''Pikmin'' - GameCube *''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' (Cameo) - GameCube *''Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour'' (Cameo) - GameCube *''Pikmin 2'' - GameCube *''WarioWare: Smooth Moves'' (Cameo) - Wii *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' - Wii *''Animal Crossing: City Folk'' (cameo) - Wii *''StreetPass Mii Plaza'' (Cameo) - ''3DS'' *''Animal Crossing: New Leaf'' (cameo) - 3DS *''Pikmin 3'' - Wii U *Pikmin Short Movies - 3DS/Wii U *''Mario Kart 8'' (Cameo) - Wii U Pikmin series Red Pikmin are the first Pikmin the player encounters in Pikmin 1 & 2'' and the first one's he can keep in Pikmin 3. They are the main force in your group with stronger attack than every other except Rock Pikmin and Purple Pikmin (who attack at a slower rate). They are resistant to fire but, otherwise act pretty much the same as other Pikmin. ''Super Smash Bros. series Super Smash Bros. Brawl Olimar is a playable character in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, the third game in the Super Smash Bros. series. He fights alongside with his Red, Yellow, Blue, White and Purple Pikmin each with their own unique traits. Just like in the Pikmin games, Red Pikmin don't get hurt by fire. If Olimar throws a Red Pikmin at an opponent, it would latch on and do fire damage. There is a sticker of a Red Pikmin that increased flame attack by six. A Red Pikmin also appears as a trophy, stating: A type of Pikmin--which are odd beings who grow like plants yet are as mobile as animals. Red ones are heat and fire resistant and are strong attackers, which makes them valuable when facing dangerous foes. Purple Pikmin are also tough fighters, but since it's difficult to increase their numbers, red Pikmin are easier to manage. Red Pikmin have distinct pointed noses. Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U Pikmin and Olimar return with Olimar only being able to carry three pikmin at a time. Red Pikmin specifically, didn't change much between games. They have slightly less damage out put, slightly less health and have been booted up to HD graphics. A Red Pikmin also appears as a trophy stating: This Pikmin has a red body and a long, pointy nose. It was the first type of Pikmin Olimar ever met. In Smash Bros., they have the second highest attack power among the Pikmin. Like their fiery color suggests, they can attack with flames and withstand them. Category:Pikmin types Category:Super Smash Bros. trophies Category:Super Smash Bros. stickers Category:AR characters Category:Super Smash Bros. fighters Category:Amiibo characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Spirits